


Drarry: Mornings

by hellatrashmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Relationship, it was 2am ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellatrashmouth/pseuds/hellatrashmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so like I wrote this on a Harry Potter Fanfic site at 2am so no, I didn't steal it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drarry: Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So like just to be clear it is like a sleep-over thing and Drarry is not established yet. Drabble-type thing. I am a virgin Drarry writer don't be mad.

Harry opened his warm, green eyes to the cream ceiling above him. He blinked up at the ceiling in confusion for a few moments. Suddenly his eyes shot open briefly in panic before recognizing his surroundings and relaxing into the warmth next to him. "Oh yeah, Draco is staying over." Harry and Draco had grown a lot closer after Hogwarts and had since then become very close friends.

A pair of pale arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, and the face of one Draco Malfoy was cuddling into his side. His arms were long and delicate-looking but one could tell they were also very strong. Years of hanging on to a broomstick for dear life had strenghtened them greatly.

Harry observed the sleeping man in silence. Draco's face had filled out and lost some of it's boniness since their days at Hogwarts. His closed eyes were a beautiful silver and when opened seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty. From there long, almost invisible, eyelashes fluttered with every breath. He had long ago ditched his gelled back hairstyle, instead going for a more sophisticated swoop. His features were handsome, and his short platinum blonde hair messily pooled onto his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. He had on what Harry recognized as his red and gold lion shirt, and Harry couldn't help snickering at the irony of it all. To think that Draco Malfoy, a proud if not slightly arrogant Slytherin to this day, would be in a Gryffindor's bed wearing said Gryffindor's shirt was ridiculous and cute. Even more so at the fact that that specific Gryffindor just so happened to be his previous mortal enemy/rival. He quieted upon seeing Draco move slightly.

As he gazed at the other he felt a warmth bubble in his chest. Good or bad times, they'd always been there for each other in some way. There to tease and prod at the other to relieve stress and tension. Now as Harry mused on this, he thought of when Ginny had broken up with him. He had been so sad he couldn't focus on his schoolwork and others had noticed. After class one day Draco had pushed him into the empty hallway wall and kissed him roughly exclaiming, "If she doesn't want you she didn't deserve you in the first place!" before storming off in anger and embarrassment. Harry chuckled internally, they hadn't been able to look each other in the eyes for weeks after that!

It was refreshing to see him so vulnerable, not slipping on his usual mask in front of any and all others. The fact that Harry was the one person he'd allowed beneath the mask was an honor, and a very sweet one. Draco could just be so cute! He regarded the man fondly for a few more seconds, before cuddling into Draco's warmth and drifting back off to sleep. Yeah, he thought, this wasn't such a bad way to wake up after all. Harry belatedly thought, "I really love him." Harry was too far gone to realize he had said it aloud, nor could he have known of the pleased look that crossed one blonde Slytherin's face not moments later. "Finally you admit it." Draco whispered to the sleeping man, "Next time say it to me when you know I'm awake."


End file.
